


Get You

by iconis



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin makes up his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You

It's been three months and four days since Justin last saw Lance, and when he sees him again, he walks in on Lance and Jesse making out in his kitchen. Lance has Jesse pressed against the counter, and Justin pointedly refuses to see how Lance's hand is under Jesse's shirt, or how Jesse has slipped his thigh between Lance's legs.

It isn't a surprise, really - Lance has had his key as long as Justin has had the house, and the guys know they're welcome anytime, but this, it still isn't anything Justin has ever hoped to see.

But an hour later, when Jesse's gone, and Justin hears the patio door open behind him, he doesn't fell like being mad anymore. He tilts his head back and looks at Lance upside down and even from the awkward angle he can see Lance smiling a little sheepishly.

"Shit, man, I am so sorry, okay? I didn't-" Lance, despite his little smirk, seems sincere enough.

"You didn't mean to have sex in my kitchen, I got it. You better have found the bleach under the sink, man. People actually cook and eat on those tables, yo." Justin tries not to grin - he's glad Lance has no idea what's been done on those tables.

"Ha, ha. You know we didn't do anything. Would I be that rude, man?"

Justin has to laugh - he tries not to sound too rude, because even though he's not Jesse's biggest fan, Lance seems to like him more than enough. "Well it took you a while to get rid of him, for sure."

"We had a lot to talk about." Lance sounds almost a little petulant, like he always does when he's getting defensive.

Justin's hides his smile, and he can't but roll his eyes a little. "Mhm."

"Fuck off."

"What? What? I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, well, I could hear you rollin' your fuckin' eyes way over here, so."

Justin tilts his head back again, and that's how he falls in love with Lance Bass - he's tilting his head back, sprawling on a lawn chair, and when Lance, upside-down-Lance, grins at him, he's suddenly so far gone he feels like crying.

***

Everything's fine until the moment Lance retires into the guest room, and Justin is left alone with his thoughts. He picks up the phone, puts it down again, only to pick it up again. He presses the speed-dial and seventeen rings later Joey answers.

"What the fuck are you doin', callin' me in the middle of the night, man?"

Justin doesn't have anything to say to that, so he ignores it. "Joe, man, you gotta help me out."

Joey pauses for a while. "You okay, kid? You sound like you're gonna flip any minute."

"I'm fine, Joe, I'm great, I'm just. Oh, man, sorry, how's Bri, everything goin' okay?"

"Jesus fuck, Just, she's fine. If you called me to ask me how we're doin' at four in the mornin', I'm gonna rip your nuts out through your throat. Now, spill."

Justin winces. "It's that late?"

"Timberlake, I swear to fuckin' God -"

"I'm in love with Lance."

The silence seems endless, and after a while, Justin has to check. "Joe?"

"Justin, you fuckin' moron."

"Jesus Christ, Joe! I'm, a guy's trying to tell you something important, here, and you call him a -"

"A moron! With really fucking bad timing. Jesus, Justin. Just. Who the hell do you think I am? Dr. Phil? Talk to Lance, man. What do you think I'm gonna be able to do from over here?"

Justin's feels himself blushing. "I just. Thought you could. I dunno. I don't even know if I'm in love with him, I'm. Just. He's here, and we were talking all evening. Did. Did you notice anything different about him when you saw him? Like, him being more buff-"

Joey's groan is loud and all-telling. "Good night, Justin."

Justin stands there holding the phone to his ear after Joey has hanged up. He's surprised Lance doesn't wake up to his sigh that seems to echo so loudly in the quiet house.

***

Lance only stays for a few days - Justin might casually ask him once or twice whether Lance has a house of his own anymore, and the bruise he gets from the punch on the arm takes a couple of days to fade. It's all worth it, though, and when Lance packs his stuff and leaves with a little hug and a kiss on the cheek, Justin almost asks him to stay. That night, he sleeps in the guest room, trying to convince himself that his sheets are dirty and he's too tired to change them. The bed smells like Lance, and suddenly, he's so hard inside his boxers it hurts.

He doesn't sleep that night.

***

Time goes by, and Justin thinks things are getting better - the harder he works, the less he thinks. He talks with Lance on the phone every week, and it's awkward, at least in Justin's head it is, but they have fun, so much fun that Justin pretty much lives on Lance's calls. Everything is fine, he's doing fine and having fun, but sometimes, something's missing, and he doesn't think about it, doesn't want to think about it, because it would be too much. Suddenly, July and CFTC roll along, and to Justin, it feels like Miami is full of wet, half-naked Lances, and it's not better at all, it's worse.

Sunday afternoon, when people are slowly starting to leave, he packs his things up and moves from his hotel to into Chris's room for the night. It's been too long since he's hung out with all of them at the same time, and even if JC's in way too much pain to party, and Joey's just gotten boring, he, Lance and Chris make the best of their night. They stumble back in the early hours, pretty much as trashed as they've ever been, and Lance opts out to go sleep in his own room. Chris and him, they raid the minibar for their last shots of whiskey, and after that, Justin doesn't remember anything.

***

He wakes up the next morning, head pounding and stomach rolling. Someone's pressed against his back, and if he didn't feel like shit, it'd be kinda nice. He turns, and the sudden twinge of pain in his ass wakes him up pretty fast.

Chris is asleep next to him, buck-naked and not covered by the sheet. Justin has to stop to look at him for a long while before poking him hard in the side.

"Wake up, fucker."

"Jesus, what the." When Chris opens his eyes and cringes, he manages to look even more ill than Justin feels.

"Yeah, exactly. What the hell, I'm - " And suddenly, the memories are coming back, and he knows exactly why his muscles are sore, and why he feels so great despite being hung-over, and for some reason, guilty like hell. "What the fuck, man? Who said it was okay to sleep with me, asshole?"

Chris blinks. "What?"

"What what? I'm sore all the way up to my ass, dude!"

"Jesus, Justin, I don't wanna hear anything about your ass right now. Fuck, man." Chris makes a face and buries his head in the pillow.

Justin punches him in the shoulder, hard. "But I'm in love with Lance, idiot!"

Chris stills for a second, and then lifts his head up from the pillow. "Lance? You're in love with? Justin, what the hell, why didn't you tell me?" Chris's eyes are wide and he sits up faster than Justin would dare move right now. Chris practically moans. "Oh my god, Bass is gonna kill me. He'll, like, make a necklace out of my testicles, or something."

Justin's momentary confusion grows into annoyance. "What. Oh, no, man, I didn't say we were dating, I said I'm in love with him, dipshit!"

Chris stares at Justin. "You. Oh, for fuck's sake." Chris falls back on the bed and kicks his shin hard enough to hurt. "What the hell are you doing in my room, then? Get out of here and lemme sleep."

"Oh, so, my ass is good enough for you in the evening but not in the morning, huh?" Justin kicks Chris back.

"God, man, you're such a girl." Justin has no time to answer when Chris launches a vicious noogie attack. After a long time of fighting, rolling around in bed, Justin relaxes against Chris.

"I was serious, though."

"I know, Justin." Chris's fingers are idly petting Justin's shoulder. "So go and do something about it. It's not like anything's ever stopped you from getting what you want. Britney, Cam-"

Justin tenses up. "That's different, and you know it."

Chris shrugs. "I'm just sayin'. Go get him. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him going all Cher on us anymore."

Justin tries not to grin, he really does, and things, things are looking better again.

***

Three weeks later, he's home, and he hasn't heard from Lance once after Miami. So he tries calling Lance, and then JC, and then he decides it's easier to drive to JC's and see if he's home than play phone-tag with him. Besides, he thinks, it'll give him other things to think about for the time being. He drives, over the speed limits like always, the top down. It's a lovely night, warm and dry, and the short drive goes by almost too fast.

He parks the car in front of the garage, and lets himself in - someone's obviously home, the lights are on and there's quiet music coming from upstairs.

"C?" Suddenly Justin thinks coming by unannounced is a bad idea, JC might have guests or something, but then he hears JC's voice from upstairs.

"J? C'mon up!"

Justin climbs up the stairs, and finds JC in his bedroom. He's sprawling on the bed, glasses on his nose, reading something. JC smiles sweetly at him.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" JC puts his book away, and sits up.

"Oh, nothing, man. Just. Spending time. I was getting bored."

JC grins and nods. "Yeah, right. Because you're here all the time, hanging out and all. No, really, cat, something up? You're, like, buzzing."

Justin sighs fairly miserably. "I'm just. Have you heard from Lance lately? I've tried calling him, and all, but."

JC sighs. "He didn't call you?"

Justin frowns, rubbing at his forehead. "No?"

"He and Jesse broke up a couple of weeks ago. He's probably home, licking his wounds, y'know?"

Justin shoves the feeling of elation back deep into himself, bites his lip. "No shit?"

JC nods, sighing. "Yeah. He didn't seem, like, devastated or anything, but, y'know. Down. He liked him a lot."

Justin nods, already deep in thought, sighing. "So it would probably be a really bad idea for me to go to his place right now?" He looks up and meets JC's look. He can hear the wheels clicking in JC's head, and see how his eyes darken a little.

JC licks his lips, taking a deep breath, sighing it out. "I don't know, J. I think you have to decide that for yourself. Just. How. How long have you been waiting to do something, man?"

Justin thinks for a while. "Four months? Maybe five? I didn't, it's. I didn't plan on waiting this long; I didn't plan on waiting at all. I didn't plan on telling him, man. I just. Thought it'd go away."

JC shakes his head, giving him a pointed look, murmurs. "Go away? Yeah, Justin, since you're one for casual little crushes. C'mon, man. Go see him, or don't. He's a grown man, he knows what he wants and doesn't want. He'll just throw you out and tell you come back later if he doesn't want you there, you know that."

Justin looks JC in the eye for a long time, and nods. He's suddenly vaguely terrified.

***

The drive to Lance's place isn't long, but Justin's palms are sweating against the wheel, and his leg is bouncing in no discernible rhythm at all. He hums to himself quietly to calm himself down. He parks on Lance's driveway, and lowers the top, locks the car and rings the doorbell. The house seems quiet and dark, but Justin rings the doorbell again, and not long after that, the door open.

Lance smiles, looking only mildly surprised. "Justin, hey. How'd you end up here?" He steps away from the door and lets Justin in. "And how come you didn't use your key, man? You know you're allowed."

Justin murmurs. "I. Was in the neighborhood. Went by to see C, he told. Told me you and Jesse broke up?"

Lance smiles, looking only a little frayed around the edges. "Yeah. It's. Nothing dramatic, just. Compatibility issues." Lance shrugs.

"Well. I'm sorry to hear that, man. It sucks." Justin digs his hands deeper in his pockets. "So, is it okay if I hang out a while? I can go, if you don't feel like having - "

Lance's shaking his head. "No, no, of course, sure you can stay. You want coffee, man? I just made a pot."

Justin nods. "Sure, man."

***

Hours later, they're still up, sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. Lance seems happy, making little jokes, and Justin is feeling much more relaxed. He watches Lance when he talks, and all the affection and desire he feels for him has gathered in the pit of his stomach. Lance is looking out the window, and the indirect light from the kitchen hits his face so that he looks a lot more delicate than he really is.

Justin reaches out, placing a hand on Lance's ankle, rubbing gently. "You okay, man? Really?"

Lance looks at Justin for a while, murmuring. "I'm okay. Really. It's nice to have company, though. Didn't feel like going anywhere, so it's great that you came over."

Justin smiles a little. "Good."

Lance smiles at Justin, genuine smile, something so Lance, and then Justin doesn't even notice he's moving. He pushes himself to kneel, and leans to hover over Lance, wide-eyed, deer in the headlights-looking Lance, and suddenly he's not nervous anymore.

Justin lets his breath brush against Lance's lips, murmuring. "I'm sorry. My timing sucks, I know."

Lance is still for a while, looking at Justin, then nods slowly. "It does. I've been waiting all summer."

Justin blinks. "Yeah?"

Lance nods, with a widening smile. He lifts up and kisses Justin so lightly, just a tiny brush of lips against his.

***

Justin follows Lance into his bedroom. The nervousness is making a little encore in Justin's chest, but then Lance tugs him close, grinning, and something inside him just snaps. He presses his lips against the corner of Lance's mouth, and then his lips. Lance's cheeks and chin are covered in light stubble, and when he deepens the kiss, it scrapes pleasurably against his skin. Lance's mouth is warm and wet, and his tongue is licking lightly into Justin's mouth. Justin lets out an embarrassing little noise and wraps himself tighter around Lance.

After a while he pulls back to tug on Lance's shirt, and when Lance pulls his shirt off, Justin undoes Lance's jeans. He cups Lance briefly through his pants, squeezing lightly, and the hitch in Lance's breath makes him grin. Lance gets rid of his shirt, and kicks the jeans off his feet, and latches his mouth on Justin's neck, licking and nibbling lightly, and this time the noise Justin lets out isn't that small. He fumbles with his belt, finally getting the buckle open while Lance unbuttons his shirt, and suddenly there's a lot more skin touching skin. Justin curls his fingers in Lance's hair, tugs him into a heated kiss, gently biting his lip.

Lance grins against his mouth, and slips his thumbs under the waistband of Justin's underwear. He pulls them down, fingers running along the sensitive skin of his ass, and then hips, making Justin shiver. Justin's hard already, and then he's pulling Lance's underwear down, too. Their erections brush against each other, and Justin's breathless with need and desire. He tilts his head, kissing down to Lance's neck, licking softly over his pulse point. He can feel Lance push him backwards towards the bed, and he lets himself fall freely when the backs of his knees touch the edge of the bed.

Lance lands hard on top of him, and for a moment Justin's gasping from both the impact and the laughter. Lance wraps himself around Justin, and rolls them over, kissing him once again. Their cocks are rubbing against each other, and Lance rolls his hips delightfully under Justin, eliciting a moan from both of them. Justin grinds lightly against him, and Lance is starting to make noise, little low sounds in his throat. Justin kisses down Lance's neck, nipping at his collarbone, and sliding down to his chest. His mouth meets a nipple; he grazes his teeth gently against it, teasing the nub with his tongue, and Lance shiversquirms. Justin moves to the other nipple, gently sucking on the hardened peak.

Justin pulls back a little to watch Lance. He looks gorgeous, golden and fit, and the dazzling grin he gets from Lance makes him grin right back. He rolls his hips against Lance's, like he's trying out a theory, and leans down to gently bite a nipple when Lance moans at the friction. He pushes up again, rubbing a little harder against Lance, and really, the friction is delicious. Justin kisses Lance again, harder and deeper, grinds his hips tighter against Lance.

Lance moans loudly against his lips - it's almost enough to bring Justin over the edge, and with a hard thrust of his hips, he's coming against Lance's skin, hot wetness spreading between them. Lance lets out a deep noise, shuddering against Justin, and then he's coming too, breathing hard against Justin's cheek, fingers gripping his arm too tightly. Little shivers of pleasure are running over Justin, and he kisses Lance leisurely, hips moving in small, gentle circles. Lance murmurs something unintelligible and nuzzles Justin's cheek softly.

***

The next morning, Justin wakes up to Lance watching him, and his automatic reaction is to smile.

"What? Am I drooling?" Justin wipes lazily at the corners of his mouth.

Lance grins softly. "Not yet." His grin widens. "I might make you drool later on."

Justin has to laugh at that, stealing a kiss from Lance, who shuts his eyes tightly. "Morning breath."

And that's when Justin falls in love with Lance all over again.


End file.
